


Corporal Detention

by MedievalFashion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalFashion/pseuds/MedievalFashion
Summary: Umbridge makes Harry’s last detention memorable in the worst way possible.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Corporal Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has probably been written over a million times in HP fandom but idk just wanted to throw my one-shot out there.  
> This is not a ship fic!!!!!!!!!  
> I just like to making Harry’s life more miserable than it already is because I’m horrible person....

_Just one more detention with the old toad_ , Harry grimly reminded himself as he climbed up the stairs to Umbridge’s office. The back of his left hand twitched in anticipation where _“I must not tell lies”_ had been carved repeatedly into his skin. It was starting to scar, which infuriated Harry because he already had enough scars, thank you very much! 

Biting his lip, Harry tried to contain his anger because he did not want to give Umbridge another reason to give him more detention with another outburst. Also, he was pretty sure Angelina (now captain of the quidditch team) would kill him if he got one more detention and missed another quidditch practice. So far, he had done a good job keeping his mouth shut and appeasing Umbridge.

“Good Evening, Mr Potter,” Umbridge smiled in her usually wicked way when he opened the door to her obnoxious pink office. The kittens on her tapestry meowed loudly at his arrival as well. Harry hated cats now because of association, but he never tell Hermione that. However, thinking about it, Crookshanks would probably bite Umbridge’s hand if she tried to pet him. He smiled internally, reconsidering the earlier statement that all cats were bad.

“Evening,” Harry grunted, impolitely. He didn’t spare her a second glance as he walked over to the lone desk and slammed his bag down next to it. Avoiding eye contact with her, even though the small desk faced hers, he grabbed for the tortuous blood quill. It took him a second to realize the quill wasn’t there. Which was unusual, Umbridge always had the blood quill already out for him every detention this week.

Feeling annoyed, he glowered up at her, waiting for instructions. However, Umbridge ignored him and stood up, humming some irritating tune as she walked over to her cabinet that sat about a yard behind him. 

Harry bluntly rolled his eyes, suspecting she wanted him to ask where the quill was to humiliate him further because as quoted by her: “ _you know you deserve to be punished.”_ Well, he wasn’t playing her game and remained silent. And he wasn’t exactly anxious to start carving into his hand again anyways.

It was awkwardly silent for a minute, until he heard her dumb giggle behind him as she popped her head out of the cabinet.

“Oh right, I’m sorry! The quill is over there on my desk, be a dear and go retrieve it.” 

Harry didn’t bother turning around to acknowledge her and headed over to her lavish desk. The evil quill was laying next to her cup of steaming tea. The thought of spitting in her tea crossed Harry's mind as he reached over, bending over the desk to grab the quill right before Umbridge abruptly shouted:

“ _Petrificus Totalus!”_

Harry froze in shock, physically and mentally as his paralyzed body slumped over the desk. The cup of tea jolted a bit from the impact, but stayed put otherwise. 

_What the bloody hell—_

“Mr. Potter, you will not be doing lines today for your last detention.” Umbridge purred behind him, making Harry's hair stand on end. He didn’t like being in this position, he couldn't see anything.

“I was thinking of doing something else that will make the message sink, _indefinitely_.”

 _Oh, so me writing in my own blood and leaving my hand scarred, isn’t indefinite enough for you?!_ Harry wanted to snap at her if he could move. His breath got caught in his throat when he felt his robes be removed and thrown to the floor. He then felt chubby hands grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

“ _Incarcerous_!”

Ropes sprang from her wand and coiled themselves tightly around his wrists. 

Harry’s brain began was racing a mile a minute. Why was she tying him up? What was she going to do?! Whip him?? Like how Mr. Filch reminisced about in the old days? Or did the Ministry give her the OK to torture him? 

Every horrible thought and possibility spun through his head. However, it was far worse than what he was imagining when he felt his trousers and underwear be pulled down to his knees next. 

A high-pitched girly giggle followed. 

All the blood seemed to drain from Harry’s face like a vampire had just sucked him dry, which would have been preferable at the moment.

His NAKED arse was exposed.

Exposed! Uncovered! Unclothed! In front of this EVIL WOMAN. This woman who seemed to take pleasure in his constant misery and humiliation. She was literally the last person on earth, he would ever want to show his ass to. An intrusive thought suggested he might want to show his arse to Cho one day. 

_No! Bloody hell!_

He didn’t want to show his arse to anyone! Though, he wouldn’t mind seeing hers one day.

 _No! Stop! Shut up!_ Harry mentally argued with himself. This couldn’t be happening. This had to be a dream, a nightmare! He was hoping to wake up in a cold sweat anytime now. This was worst than his Voldemort nightmares.

Harry was pulled out of his conflicting thoughts when Umbridge took off his glasses in almost gentle manner before setting them down next to her cup of tea. After conjuring more ropes to wrap around his ankles and connect them securely to the desk’s legs, she seemed satisfied with his restraints and backed away. She then casted the countercurse to unparalyze him. 

“WhAT do you think you’re doing!?” Harry immediately roared, struggling fiercely as soon as he got feeling back into his body. He tried to push himself against the desk using his thighs since she hadn’t tied down his torso to the desk but a chubby hand was suddenly in his hair, yanking his head back. She pulled his head off the desk for a moment before slamming him back down. Holding him down, she conjured even more ropes, securing him even more tightly to the desk so he couldn’t move at all. 

_What was the point of even unpalazying me then?_ Harry thought frantically, squirming against the ropes. He did find he was able to move his ass, wiggle was probably the more appropriate word to Harry’s dread.

“Let me GO! Help! Someone help!” Harry decided to start screaming instead since struggling was getting him nowhere. Umbridge’s hand gripped his hair again, making Harry yelp in pain as she twisted his head to the side so he had to look at her. 

A wide smug smirk looked like it was going to crack her face in half any minute. “No point in screaming for help, Mr. Potter, I put a silencing spell around my office. I would silenced your nasty little mouth too but I need you to talk as part of your punishment.”

“What is wrong with you!?” Harry gritted through his teeth, trying to pull his head out of her grasp. He couldn’t bare to look at her, especially like this, tied up and ass up. “You-u You aren’t allowed to do this! I’ll tell—

“Tell Dumbledore?” Umbridge finished for him, while her pink nails dug painfully into his scalp. “I can guarantee you, Mr. Potter, you aren’t going to tell anyone.” She tutted and began stroking his cheek, which made him jerk away. “No, no, I imagine it would be quite embarrassing and humiliating if you went around and told the school, you had your trousers pulled down and were spanked like the naughty boy you are.”

“You are going to spank me?” Harry whispered in disbelief, his voice got louder before yelling, “You perverted toad! You sick—

Umbridge merely slammed his head on the desk again, effectively shutting him up. He was almost thankful she had removed his glasses earlier because they would have broken otherwise.

“You are to count each time I strike you, Mr. Potter!” She commanded in a business like tone. The cool wood of a ruler was suddenly rubbed across his buttocks, making him jerk hard against the desk. 

“Don’t touch me!”

Umbridge ignored him and continued her deranged instructions. “And you will say “I must not tell lies” after each number. Twenty strikes, should be proficient, don’t you think? And every time, you forget to count. We will start over.”

“FUCK YOU!” Harry yelled on the top of his lungs. “I’m not doing—

 _WHACK_!

Harry gasped, wrenching against the desk when he felt the ruler hit him on his left ass cheek. It didn’t hurt, it was more shocking, well it hurt his pride more than anything.

Umbridge made her “ _hem-hem_ ” waiting for him to start counting but Harry turned his head to the side, refusing to count. She sighed and hit him again on the same cheek.

It slightly stung but it was going to take more than this to make Harry crack. He certainly was no stranger to beatings and spankings. The Dursleys used to beat him all the time when he was younger, though...this was different. This was a game to Umbridge, meant to humiliate and break him.

Well, it was going to take more than spanking to break him. 

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

However, as the time went by and the hits increased, Harry felt more and more docile because it was starting to really bloody hurt.

“You know, Mr. Potter,” Umbridge smirked, stopping after the tenth hit. “It’s only been ten minutes and we still have fifty minute to go.”

His backside was beginning to get awfully sore. “Go to hell.”

“Lovely.”

Harry bit down on his tongue, determined not to make a noise as the ruler slammed down on his reddening bum. Like she said, fifty more minutes, it was eventually going to end. Then he would report her immediately. He didn’t care if it got out around the school he was spanked. This was so wrong! Did she do this to other students?

“FUCK!” Harry screamed when he felt not a ruler, but a cane slam down on the back of his thighs instead. Umbridge had transfigured the ruler into a cane and not only that but had enchanted the cane so she could step away and admire her work. She sat down at her desk and picked up her cup of tea and smiled like she was watching the best theater performance in her life. 

Squirming desperately against the restraints for any kind of relief or escape, Harry kept his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t bare to look at the ugly smug toad but he could feel himself cracking. He had also bitten his tongue and blood was now filling his mouth. 

“Pity,” he heard Umbridge say. “You would have been done by now and you could have left earlier. Do you enjoy pain, Mr. Potter?”

The cane whacked the back of his things agin right as she said that, making him jerk but was able to suppress a scream the best he could.

Umbridge gingerly sipped her tea again. “I imagine you won’t be able to sit down for a week. But tomorrow’s paddling might be—

“Tomorrow?” Harry screamed, opening his eyes finally. He glanced up at her and she was smiling, cruelly. 

“Well of course, I’m going to have to extend your detention. You haven’t learned your lesson if you refuse to count as I instructed you to do.” 

Staring at her in opened-mouth disbelief, he shook his head frantically as the cane slammed down back on ass, making him cry out: “No, no, no!! Fine! I’ll count!”

Umbridge smiled so widely, it looked like her face might crack in half. “Excellent. At the beginning, Mr. Potter.”

The cane hit him but not as hard but it still hurt like hell being so sore. 

“One!”

“Hem-hem?”

“I must not tell lies,” he growled out. 

He didn’t believe what he was suing, that’s all that mattered, right?

_Right?_

“Very good, you are starting to learn finally.”

The cane hit him again and more tears fell from his face. He was getting to the point he would rather be tortured with _Crucio_ than this.

It was only the eighth strike but he had already endured like over thirty strikes so he finally snapped, “Please no more, I can’t…” Harry felt so weak. He had fought Voldemort, yet he couldn’t take a few more hits??????

_Bloody pathetic._

Umbridge smirked and walked behind him. Unexpectedly, she touched his red bum with her bare chubby hand, making him hiss in pain more than embarrassment now. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” 

“Yes, yes!” Harry said in strained voice, nodding frantically as well. “Please, no more. I learned my lesson!” He say anything at this point just wanting this awful experience to be over. 

“So you agree with me that you're a nasty little liar and you deserve this?”

“Yes…”

_Ah...I’m so weak…._

“Yes, Professor.” Umbridge corrected him, slightly tapping his red bum. “Repeat after me: “Yes Professor, thank you for punishing me and putting me in my rightful place.”

“Yes Professor….thank you for……” Harry struggled to get the words out, however; when her bare hand lightly smacked his arse, it all came out. “Thank you for punishing me putting me in my rightful place!”

She immediately began untying his restraints with her wand and sung happily, “What do we say?”

His pride burned in the pit on his stomach, forgetting about the pain for a second. Until the felt her hand on his bum as a reminder of what would happen if he didn’t go along with her sick game.

“Thank you, Professor.” he croaked in defeat.

“Good boy.” 

Harry was now wishing Voldemort had killed him back in the graveyard last year, he would have preferred that over a hundred times more than this. Why did it seem like everyone either wished to kill or completely humiliate him? Did he do something terrible in his past life?

“If you beg me, I’ll heal you,” Umbridge unexpectedly offered. “Well I won’t completely heal it, because you need the reminder of the naughty boy you are but I’ll soothe it.”

_Ew what—_

Harry shook his head and whimpered, “No, I’m fine...please can I just go, Professor?”

Unfortunately, Umbridge did not like that answer and before Harry knew it, a scream tore from his throat when she smacked his arse hard with her bare hand. Grabbing him by the hair, she held him down as he squirmed underneath her. 

“I offer you comfort and you deny me? Did you already forget your manners?!” She then squeezed his sore ass, while also tugging on his hair, yanking his head back in an uncomfortable angle.

“Please stop! Please! I’m sorry!” 

“But you deserve pain, you said so yourself, Mr. Potter?!”

”Yes, Professor! Yes!”

After a few seconds of her painfully groping his ass, Harry froze when he got a horrible feeling in his gut. During the spanking, no sexual reaction was triggered since he found Umbridge revoking in every way but with her rubbbing his ass now, his body was naturally responding to the sensation.

Teenager hormones were a fucking bitch. 

“Please Professor, I’m so sorry! Please, I learned my lesson! I just want to go back to my dorm! I won’t tell anyone! I’ll be good! I swear! I won’t say anything in class anymore! I’ll be a good student! I won’t say anything unless spoke to!!!! Please, Professor PLEASE!” Harry blabbered, incoherently. He felt like he was going to die of pure embarrassment, especially if she saw he was currently growing an erection.

The begging seemed to please Umbridge immensely and mercifully, she finally let him go, cutting the rest of the restraints. Harry immediately pulled his trousers up and grabbed his fallen things before rushing out of her office without a second glance. However; he did hear the evil toad say after him in that fake sweet girly voice:

“Good evening, Mr. Potter.”


End file.
